


Находить и разрушать

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Столько лет прошло, а ты все такой же: сначала отталкиваешь, а потом, будто нехотя, тянешь к себе обратно.





	Находить и разрушать

Данте замер, разглядывая однообразное серое небо ада. Низшие демоны на время утихли, пугливо попрятавшись в свои норы, а высшие не собирались попусту рисковать своей драгоценной шкурой, так что Данте мог потратить несколько минут, или часов, или даже дней на бесполезные действия вроде рассматривания неба. Еще он мог затеять беседу с братом, мог с ним же подраться или потрахаться — итоговый вариант зависел лишь от того, в каком настроении сейчас был Вергилий. Но Данте предпочел потратить краткий миг спокойствия на это дурацкое небо.

Оно было действительно дурацким. Однообразным, серым — ох, кажется, он уже говорил это, — бесконечным и невыносимо скучным. Но Данте смотрел и пытался найти в нем хотя бы одну причину для интереса. Увы, интерес все никак не появлялся, и уставший от безделья Данте повернулся в сторону Вергилия. Брат расслабленно сидел на земле и совершенно не обращал внимания на действия Данте. Вот уж поистине «высокомерие, пронзающее небеса».

— Эй, — равнодушное молчание от Вергилия было еще хуже однообразного неба, и Данте сделал небольшой шаг вперед. — Эй, эй, братишка, уже устал от постоянных битв? Я думал, у тебя больше выносливости.

— Нет.

Данте не особо понял, к чему относилось это категоричное «нет», и, пару секунд помедлив, все-таки уселся рядом с Вергилием. Запачканные за месяц странствий штаны покрылись новым слоем подземной пыли _(и ничем она, черт возьми, не отличается от пыли на поверхности)_.

Вергилий вздохнул, почувствовав движение воздуха рядом с собой, и открыл глаза.

— Разве тебе не скучно сидеть здесь одному? — Данте снова попытался начать разговор. Последняя надежда поладить с братом быстро таяла, и Данте уже был готов перейти к импровизации — касания и поцелуи выводили Вергилия из себя на раз-два.

— Нет.

— Разве ты?..

— _Нет._ — Вергилий повернулся к Данте и презрительно взглянул на него. — Я _не_ собираюсь сражаться с тобой каждую секунду своего пребывания здесь. Если бы я знал, что ты попытаешься наверстать упущенное за все эти годы, оставил бы тебя наверху.

— Сражаться можно не только на мечах, — резонно отметил Данте и привалился к плечу Вергилия. Удивительно, но тот даже не стал отстраняться.

— Мечами, языками или членами — мне все равно. Я не планировал уделять тебе все свое время, отправляясь в ад.

— Я не планировал веки вечные смотреть на твое хмурое хлебало.

Они умолкли, оборвав опасный разговор в самом начале, и Данте прикрыл глаза. Вергилий казался теплым и надежным, но память услужливо подсовывала картинки того, как это тепло мгновенно обращалось холодом, и меч, еще недавно направленный против их врагов, оказывался в груди Данте. Не один и не два — десятки раз, и в какой-то момент Данте сбился со счета, начав принимать поведение Вергилия как данность.

— Наверное, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — невпопад произнес Вергилий спустя некоторое время. Его рука коснулась спины Данте, оглаживая прикрытые курткой лопатки — отсюда у них обоих растут крылья.

Это было глупая, беспомощная ласка, которая не поможет загладить вину и наладить разрушенные отношения, но Данте внезапно расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты все такой же: сначала отталкиваешь, а потом, будто нехотя, тянешь к себе обратно.

— Много выдумываешь, Данте. Ты мне нужен так же, как и я — тебе.

— Как знать, братец. Как знать.

_(Но, увы, они никогда не признаются, что нужны друг другу.)_

Данте вновь взглянул на однообразное серое небо ада — и в этот момент оно показалось ему немного светлее.


End file.
